Os 38 Medos de Ronald Weasley
by Larisouza-chan
Summary: Tradução de The 38 Fears of Ronald Weasley by AmandaR. Quanto pode um dever de Adivinhação mudar as coisas?


Essa é minha 1ª fic, que nem é minha mesmo. É a tradução de uma fic que eu gostei muito lá no Checkmated.

Disclaimer: HP e cia. tem todos os direitos reservados à J.K.Rowling e a história "The 38 Fears of Ronald Weasley" tem todos os direitos reservados à AmandaR. Eu estou aqui como mera tradutora por pura diversão,enquanto minha fic não está pronta P...

A/N: Soh pra lembrar...Eu amo todo tipo de Hr/R e curto mto G/H...mas G/H não tem aki...

Quanto pode um dever de Adivinhação mudar as coisas?

**Os 38 medos de Ronald Weasley **por** AmandaR, traduzido por LariGrangerWeasley**

"Estou te dizendo, Harry. Ela é absolutamente maluca!" Gritou Rony, passando pelo buraco do retrato. "Completamente sem noção!"

Hermione se virou para olhá-lo com raiva. Ela estava sentada num sofá, aproveitando um tempo com seu mais novo livro, antes do almoço. Estava bem quieto na sala comunal, então ela decidiu esperar por Harry e Rony lá. Eles estavam adiantados e ela mal tinha terminado o primeiro parágrafo do livro.

Harry estava rindo de Rony, parecendo verdadeiramente divertido, pela primeira vez nas memórias mais recentes de Hermione. Ela ficou um pouco irritada com a interrupção de sua leitura, mas deixou isso de lado, pois estava bastante curiosa pelo que poderia entreter Harry este tanto.

"Fala sério, Harry. Você sabe que ela é problemática. Nós só pegamos o maldito curso porque é fácil."

"Talvez seja mais fácil pra você do que eu pensava. Aparentemente você tem _dons inexplorados_..." Falou Harry, tentando parecer sério.

"Se vocês estão falando de Adivinhação," começou Hermione, sabendo que suas palavras iriam entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro. " vocês não pegaram o curso porque é fácil. Vocês pegaram pra fugir de um curso _de verdade_, como Aritmancia."

"Eu queria ter escutado você..." Disse Rony, mortificado.

Hermione arregalou os olhos pra ele. Ela se pôs de pé, meio chocada, meio divertida.

"É, é isso mesmo, Hermione," disse Rony, seu humor subindo à cabeça. "Eu acabo de admitir que você estava certa em alguma coisa. Eu queria ter pego a maldita Aritmancia ao invés de Adivinhação. Então eu não teria que ficar ouvindo aquela velha problemática Trelawney e seu monte de lixo..."

Rony bateu pé até seu dormitório.

"Rony, você não está com fome? Era pra gente descer pro Grande Salão pra-"

"Perdi meu apetite..." Ele disse, sem se virar.

Harry e Hermione ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo antes de alguém falar alguma coisa. Hermione, não aguentava mais e decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"O quê, em nome de Godrico Grifinória, aconteceu hoje durante a aula de vocês?"

"Ah, nada. Eu nem sei por que o Rony tá tão chateado. A Trelawney tá atrás dele desde o último trimestre. A morcega velha parece pensar que ele tem _a Visão_." Harry imitou a voz etérea da Profª. Trelawney nas suas duas últimas palavras, fazendo com que Hermione tivesse que lutar contra um acesso de risos.

"Bem, atenção extra da Profª. Trelawney com certeza não é muito bem vinda. Mas ele nunca me pareceu irritado com isso. Gemendo sobre as tabelas estelares talvez, mas não irritado."

"Trelawney tem estado atrás de nós para _achar nossos dons_. Usa isso como desculpa para meter o nariz nas nossas vidas particulares, se você me perguntar. Ela tem feito a gente fazer listas de tudo que sai da cabeça dela. Toda vez que a gente entrega uma pra ela, ela encontra alguma coisa na do Rony pra provar que ele é um Profeta."

Os dois tentaram manter os rostos sérios.

"Bem, isso deve ser... realmente irritante." Disse Hermione, tentando segurar um ataque de risinhos que faria até Lilá e Parvati se envergonhar.

"É um avanço pras constantes predições da minha morte que ela fazia."

"Não tem graça, Harry." Disse Hermione. Ela odiava quando ele ou Rony brincavam com algo tão sério quanto o perigo em que Harry estava, mesmo que fosse outra falsa e maluca predição da Profª. Trelawney.

"Foi mal, Hermione...".

"Tudo bem," disse ela, dando-se conta de que era melhor pra ele fazer piadas do que remoer. "Continue."

"Bem, hoje ela pegou a gente de surpresa. Entregou uns rolos de pergaminho, e falou pra gente pegar as penas e fazer uma lista do que temos medo. Ela tinha dito que não as pediria de volta pra que nós tivéssemos nossas _mentes vazias_, mas Rony e eu decidimos inventar a maioria."

"Não poderíamos realmente perder a chance, poderíamos?"

"Colocamos alguns medos reais também. Rony colocou 'aranhas', é claro. Mas colocamos medos falsos realmente interessantes...".

"Por que isso deixaria o Rony tão chateado, Harry?"

"Estou chegando lá" Harry disse, e ela se forçou a ser mais paciente do que estava se sentindo. "De qualquer jeito, depois que Trelawney nos calou pela quinta vez e falou que nós teríamos que trabalhar separados, Rony ficou bastante quieto. Ele escreveu algumas coisas, mas estava franzindo demais a testa. Eu tentei ler, mas ele escondeu o pergaminho com o braço e eu não pude ver."

"Mas por que ele iria esconder o pergaminho de você, se estava inventando tudo?" perguntou Hermione, e ela se deu conta da resposta para sua própria pergunta. "Ele não estava inventando..."

"Trelawney nos parou e falou pra darmos uma olhada nas nossas listas. Se nossa _visão interior estivesse clara, _ela disse que nós teríamos que enfrentar a maioria desses medos diretamente. De acordo com ela, alguns profetas experienciam suas visões numa forma que eles achem mais familiar, como sonhos e medos."

"Bem," começou Hermione, pensativa. "Eu posso ver porque Rony estava nervoso. Eu tenho certeza que é só uma coincidência, Harry, mas Rony sempre vai ter medo de aranhas, não? E vocês tiveram que enfrentar Aragog no segundo ano...".

"Isso não é tudo... Quando Rony voltou a olhar a lista dele, parecia que o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça tinha acabado de atravessá-lo. Eu acho que o ouvi dizer, _a maioria deles_, mas não tinha certeza. Trelawney com certeza o ouviu...".

"Ah, não... Ela o excluiu de novo?".

"Pior. Ela falou pra ele olhar cuidadosamente pra lista de novo. Agora_, fortaleça-se, criança_," disse ele, na sua melhor voz de Trelawney. "_Porque qualquer medo que você não tiver enfrentado ainda, te aguarda no futuro_..."

"Ai... Que merda... Eu não posso acreditar nisso."

"Eu vou lá em cima," disse Harry. "Vou lembrá-lo de que ele não é nenhum maldito profeta."

"Eu vou com você," disse Hermione, determinada. "Se a gente puder convencê-lo o quanto antes, ainda dá tempo de ir pro almoço no Grande Salão. Ele vai ser impossível de lidar hoje, se não conseguirmos faze-lo comer alguma coisa.".

Hermione seguiu Harry até o dormitório e esperou do lado de fora enquanto Harry entrava para ter certeza de que qualquer um lá dentro estivesse vestido. Quando Harry voltou, seu rosto já estava vermelho por reprimir os risos.

"Somos só nós" Harry disse a ela. "E Rony está tão decente quanto poderia estar."

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas para Harry, se perguntando quanto iria levar para Rony ver a razão.

Rony estava andando pelo quarto quando ela entrou, mas quando a viu, ele parou abruptamente.

"Ah...Oi, Hermione." Disse ele, como se a cena na sala comunal nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Oi, Rony." Disse ela, cautelosa. "Como você dormiu? Lindo o tempo hoje, não? Quais você acha que são as chances contra a Sonserina, esse fim de semana?" disse sarcasticamente.

"Do que você tá falando?" perguntou Rony.

"Bem, se você vai ficar parado aqui, fingindo que não explodiu com o Harry na sala comunal, eu acho que devemos ter uma pequena conversa."

"Escuta, não é nada," Ele disse a ela, falando muito rápido. "Eu só estou sendo idiota. Vamos almoçar...".

Ela estreitou os olhos pra ele. "Você está mentindo..." ela disse. "Harry me contou da lista."

"Harry!" Rony exclamou. "Você disse que você não mencionaria isso-".

"Não adianta ficar nervoso com o Harry. Você está chateado e deveria conversar sobre isso." Disse Hermione, desejando pela milionésima vez na vida que ele fosse razoável.

"Mas eu não quero." Disse Rony, como se o assunto estivesse encerrado.

"Você e eu sabemos muito bem que a Professora Trelawney não pode ser levada a sério. Eu tenho certeza que você escreveu alguma coisa sobre um medo de que alguma coisa ruim possa acontecer ao Harry ou alguém da sua família." Ela o olhou direto nos olhos, sabendo por experiência que ela certamente ajudaria a convencê-lo. "Rony, só por que você escreveu alguma coisa, não significa que ela vai acontecer."

Rony estava quieto e ela sabia que tinha acertado.

"Todo mundo tem um medo, bem no fundo, de que algo possa acontecer com quem se ama" continuou Hermione, sentando-se na cama de Rony. "Estou certa de que profetas, se é que existe algum, têm o mesmo medo. Isso não significa que virá a acontecer."

"Harry, você pode nos deixar sozinhos um pouco?" Perguntou Rony, sua voz quieta e estranhamente calma.

"Eu-bem, Eu-Sim..." disse Harry, claramente abalado pelo pedido de Rony. "Creio que posso fazer isso..." ele se virou e deixou o quarto, mas não antes de Hermione vê-lo lançar a Rony um olhar realmente muito estranho.

Rony ficou quieto depois de Harry os ter deixado, mas Hermione estava grata por ele ter parado de andar em círculos. Ele parecia estar se esforçando para tomar uma decisão. O coração dela batia rápido, enquanto ela se perguntava o que o atormentava tanto.

"Você sabe por que eu sou tão bom no Xadrez de Bruxos, Hermione?"

De todas as possibilidades que ela esperava ouvir dele, essa era uma das últimas que ela poderia ter pensado.

"Por quê?"

"Ai... Isso vai soar tão idiota..." Ele disse, praguejando entre os dentes.

"Rony, só continua. Você vai se sentir melhor se falar sobre isso."

"Tudo bem, mas lembre-se... Eu era bem pequeno quando comecei a jogar xadrez. O jeito que as peças se moviam, por conta própria, parecia tão real. Eu pensava que se não vencesse, as peças morreriam. Eu sei que isso me faz parecer um maluco. Digo... Eu sabia que você poderia recomeçar o tabuleiro e jogar de novo, é só que isso me parecia muito importante."

Rony implorava com os olhos. _Por favor, entenda o que eu quero dizer, pra eu não ter que falar._

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza do que isso possa ter a ver com seu dever de Adivinhação, me desculpe..." ela pediu, mesmo não tendo culpa.

"Eu sei que sou só o Rony. Nada de extraordinário. Só seis N.O.M's. Vou ter sorte se conseguir N.I.E.M's decentes para um bom emprego. É realmente ridículo que eu possa saber o que vai acontecer, antes de ter acontecido."

Ele desviou o olhar dela e fechou os olhos numa expressão de dor.

"Rony, o que-".

"Eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se eu perdesse um jogo de Xadrez de Bruxo, e então volte ao nosso primeiro ano-".

"Você tinha que vencer o jogo. Tudo dependia disso." Disse ela, se dando conta do que ele queria falar.

"É só uma coincidência, não?" perguntou ele, soando pouco convencido.

"Eu acho que vou te surpreender, Rony." Hermione começou, mesmo que o ceticismo nela gritava em desacordo. "Eu não acho que você devia deixar isso de lado. Se você tem um dom, você deveria correr atrás dele. Se não for verdade, ao menos você vai saber."

Rony olhou pra ela e respirou fundo.

"Eu não quero que seja verdade, Hermione."

"É, seria um fardo enorme..." ela reconheceu.

Rony procurou nos bolsos e tirou um rolo de pergaminho.

"Não é por causa disso... É por isso..." Ele disse, balançando o pergaminho. "Ah, que merda...".

"Deixa eu ver..." ela disse, a curiosidade vencendo o medo do que ela poderia encontrar lá.

Por um momento ele segurou o pergaminho muito firmemente em sua mão direita. Então ele riu. Era uma risada sombria, sem alegria, que a fez ficar preocupada por ele.

"Rony, você não tem que-".

"Não, Pegue." ele disse, com súbita decisão. "Leia. Vai ser óbvio algum dia, de qualquer jeito. Talvez seja hoje..." Ele atravessou o quarto com longos e rápidos passos e parou em frente a ela, antes de pressionar o pergaminho nas mãos dela.

"Eu não acho que eu deva..."

"Não tem nada pra temer, Hermione...Você nunca mais vai me olhar do mesmo jeito novamente, mas eu não posso fingir mais..."

Seus próprios medos passaram por ela e ela sentiu o pergaminho pesar nas mãos.

"Rony, eu sei que não pareço a melhor das amigas, às vezes. Eu sei que te implico. Eu estou constantemente pegando no seu pé, pra estudar ou fazer as revisões. Eu sei que tenho um temperamento ruim e é você que sempre termina enfrentando isso na maioria das vezes. Eu espero que você saiba que, mesmo com tudo isso, eu realmente me preocupo com você," ela disse e rapidamente adicionou: "e com o Harry."

"Do que você tá falando?"

"Eu pensei... Bem, se eu estou prestes a ler que um dos seus medos é que a gente não possa continuar amigos porque eu sou mandona, eu só queria que você soubesse disso."

"De onde você tirou essa idéia?" Ele perguntou a ela, com os olhos arregalados.

"Bem, é lógico... Você pediu Harry pra sair, então, obviamente, o problema não é com ele. Tem que ser comigo."

"Você está errada..." Disse, balançando a cabeça um pouco, como se assim ele pudesse se esclarecer. "Bem, você está certa por um lado. É sobre você, mas não o que você está pensando. Apenas abra isso e descubra como eu sou um grande falastrão. É algo que você já deveria saber há muito tempo."

Ela abriu o pergaminho com as mãos tremendo e deu uma olhada rápida. As primeiras linhas estavam juntas, exceto por 'aranhas'. Aquelas deviam ser as linhas que ele tinha inventado quando ele e Harry estavam começando o pergaminho.

A ortografia dele ficou menor e mais desleixada depois daquelas linhas, e ele parecia ter levado mais tempo pra pensar nos outros itens da lista. Ela viu 'Voldemort voltando ao poder' e 'Algo de ruim acontecer ao Harry' na lista.

Logo abaixo dessa estava 'Algo de ruim acontecer a Hermione'.

Seus olhos se obscureceram por um momento e ela viu um padrão na lista. Havia uma palavra que se repetia bastante. Ela a reconheceu imediatamente, sendo essa a primeira palavra que ela aprendeu a escrever.

Em todo lugar que ela olhava, seu nome estava lá.

'Hermione ter um namorado e se esquecer da gente'.

'Hermione casada com Vítor Krum'.

'Eu tentar dizer com eu me sinto pra Hermione e ela rir de mim'.

A respiração parou na garganta dela. Ela tinha que olhar para Rony, mas ela não podia. Ela fixou os olhos no pergaminho, na repetição do seu próprio nome.

"Os 38 medos de Ronald Weasley..." Rony disse, numa voz sem vida. "Me desculpe, Hermione...Se você puder esquecer-".

"Rony," ela começou, mas teve que clarear a garganta para continuar. "Você não é um profeta...".

"Do que você está falando?" ele a perguntou, suavemente, com a voz cheia de esperança.

"Nada mais nessa lista vai se tornar realidade. Harry e eu vamos ficar bem, e nós três seremos sempre amigos. Eu nunca riria de você. E certamente nunca me casaria com o Vítor."

"Por que não?" ele perguntou, e ela teve que respirar fundo novamente para reunir coragem.

"Porque ele não é você."

Ela ficou de pé e levantou uma mão pra ele. Ele olhou para mão dela antes de pegá-la e Hermione pode sentir o futuro dos dois mudando.

E só restaram 33 medos de Ronald Weasley...


End file.
